Mori Hui
|-|Base= |-|Monkey King= |-|Original Yeoui= Summary Hui Mo-Ri is a clone of Mori Jin that the latter sent to watch over Mira Yoo and Daewi Han as well as rescue Taejin Jin while he went to fight Sujin Lee. While initially content with the idea of serving out his purpose until the original returned, Hui began questioning the purpose of his existence after spending time with his original's friends as they journeyed through the new God of High School World Tournament. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, higher in Monkey King Mode, up to High 6-C, possibly 6-B with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, higher when using Re-Taekwondo, potentially up to Low 4-C to 4-C when using more power, High 4-C at maximum power | At least 6-A, High 6-A in Monkey King Mode, higher with Re-Taekwondo, far higher with Hallyang Style Pumba, potentially up to Low 4-C to 4-C when using more power, High 4-C at maximum power | At least High 4-C, at least High 4-C with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, higher in Monkey King Mode, 4-B with a combination of both, higher when using Martial Arts | At least High 4-C, likely 4-B, higher when using Martial Arts Name: Mori Hui, "Imoogi" (Korean Dragon) Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 18 biologically, a few months old chronologically Classification: Clone of Mori Jin Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1; will continue to exist as long as Mori Jin exists) Wind Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Can increase and decrease the weight of Yeoui) Ice Manipulation, Expert Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Reactive Power Level (Re-Taekwondo was stated as being a martial art that changed power levels), Limited Size Manipulation (Can increase and decrease the size of Yeoui), Accelerated Development (Mastered Hallyang's Homeless Martial art in a short period of time and even impressed the latter), Analytical Prediction (Power scaling from Mori Jin), Power Mimicry (Could use the techniques of others simply by watching them use it), Statistics Amplification, Acupuncture and Pressure Points, Healing and Healing Negation up to Mid-Low (Bongchim Nah Style Acupuncture is capable of healing those who can't be healed by nanotech healing. In addition, it can also prevent healing from Nanotech and Borrowed Powers), Can remove his sense of pain, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Bongchim Nah Style Acupuncture can clot blood vessels, causing entire body parts to swell and even explode), Durability Negation (Several attacks in Mori's arsenal bypass durability and can attack internal organs), Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight against Power Borrowers), Resistance to Poisons (The Armoursuits grants resistance to poison such as that of Sujin Lee's and Heracles' Hydra venom tipped arrows) and likely Mind Manipulation (Mori Dan, a weaker form of Mori Jin, was completely unaffected by Jwawoo's Necromancer power, which transforms those bitten - even if the bite does not break the skin - into "zombies", controlling their minds) |-|Monkey King Mode=Same as before, Weather Manipulation, Spaceflight, Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning from cloud with Geundoowun), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to extreme temperatures and conditions (not troubled by the conditions of outer space, completely unaffected by the heat of the Sun's corona which can reach 1 million degree celsius/fahrenheit), Limited Telepathy, Flight, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Stronger than Base Daewi Han and Mira Yoo and helped demolish an artificial island with them, should be comparable to, but is somewhat weaker than base Mori Jin), higher in Monkey King Mode, up to Large Island level+, possibly Country level+ with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Multipled his power by 48 times), higher when using Re-Taekwondo, potentially up to Small Star level to Star level when using more power (Can use 6% to 70% of the original's power for 2 to 30 minutes), Large Star level at maximum power (Can use 100% of the original's power for 4 to 5 minutes) | At least Continent level+ (Was stated to be physically stronger than Hallyang Seo), Multi-Continent level in Monkey King Mode, higher with Re-Taekwondo, far higher with Hallyang Style Pumba (Mori learned Hallyang's Pumba Style, which would mean he also knows how to use Pumba Zero Stance: Panhandler; a move that injured Zeus), potentially up to Small Star level to Star level when using more power, Large Star level at maximum power | At least Large Star level (Could contend with Okhwang, but was noted to be much weaker than Mori Jin), at least Large Star level+ with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Was capable of tearing apart Okhwang's arm with a kick), higher in Monkey King Mode, Solar System level with a combination of both, higher with Martial Arts | At least Large Star level+, likely Solar System level (Stated to have the complete power of the original, almost killed Okhwang while he was possessing Dante), higher with Martial Arts Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to his original, who can dodge lightning at close range and instantly closed the gap between himself and Mandeok Sang after the latter teleported across an artificial island) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions with higher travel speed via power-scaling to the original Mori Jin | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Can wield Yeoui even while its fully extended and expanded) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, possibly Small Country Class, higher in Monkey King Mode, at least Large Island Class+, possibly Country Class+ with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture (Multipled his power by 48 times), higher when using Re-Taekwondo, potentially up to Small Star Class to Star Class when using more power, Large Star Class at maximum power | At least Continent Class+, Multi-Continent Class in Monkey King Mode, higher with Re-Taekwondo, far higher with Hallyang Style Pumba, potentially up to Small Star Class to Star Class when using more power, Large Star Class at maximum power | At least Large Star Class, at least Large Star Class+ with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, higher in Monkey King Mode, Solar System Class with a combination of both, higher with Martial Arts | At least Large Star Class+, likely Solar System Class, higher with Martial Arts Durability: At least Island level, possibly Small Country level, higher in Monkey King Mode, up to Small Country level, possibly Country level+ with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, potentially up to Small Star level to Star level when using more power, Large Star level at maximum power | At least Multi-Continent level, Multi-Continent level in Monkey King Mode, potentially up to Small Star level to Star level when using more power, Large Star level at maximum power | At least Large Star level, at least Large Star level+ with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture, higher in Monkey King Mode, Solar System level with a combination of both | At least Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High, is just as tenacious as his original and even tried to fight after his limbs were disintegrated. Range: Standard melee range to Tens of meters (at least dozens) with Taekwondo, much further with Yeoui | At least Thousands of kilometers (continental) with Geundoowun. At least Interplanetary (several planetary diameters) with Yeoui. Standard Equipment: Base Form *'Copied Yeoui:' Like his original, Mori Hui is able to produce Yeoui to use in combat. However, due to being a mere duplicate of the original, it is not as potent or as durable but is nevertheless powerful enough to overwhelm most foes with ease. He later acquires the original during his fight with The King, making him as powerful as the real Mori Jin, but doing so causes his stamina to deplete more quickly and later destroying his limbs since his body was not made to withstand such power. Monkey King Mode *'Armoursuits:' Sun Wukong's legendary invincible chainmail (pictured above). Wearing it further increases his already impressive durability, strength, and speed. The only two times it has ever been breached are when the First Crown Prince used the Lightning Blade to slice through the whole of the Sage Realm and when The King stabbed him. It can be telepathically controlled by him, allowing him to bestow others with it temporarily. It can also create rocket thrusters to further increase his speed. If this is not enough the armor can enter a Speed Mode to increase his speed to the point of crossing massive interstellar distances in an instant. When not in use as an armor it turns into a mass of razor-sharp spikes that easily shred through buildings and can also replicate some of the effects of the Geundoowun. *'Geundoowun:' Also known as the Flying Sparrow Cloud, a living cloud that Mori can call anywhere, even in space, though it's much easier if there are already clouds in the sky or if a large body of water is nearby. Through it he is able to control the weather, creating winds powerful enough to keep the Sky Whales from landing (each one packing a payload large enough to destroy a continent at the bare minimum) and call down as many lightning bolts as he wishes to strike his opponents down until the cloud is dispelled by either a powerful opponent or Mori himself. These lightning bolts are capable of harming Gods and obliterated Jegal Take despite his ascension and the fact that Mori had only recently reawakened his powers at the time. It also capable of generating completely opaque fog to confuse foes and escape them. This fog can also be solidified and used as a shield, such as the time the cloud blocked the Hyunmoo Hammer in its entirety. He can also create a small version of Geundoowun to ride on when he needs to cross interstellar distances quicker. Intelligence: After gaining self-awareness and his own identity, Hui began differentiating himself from his original, being much more open to learning from others after being trounced by Hallyang Seo. As a result, he began learning Hallyang's Pumba style, quickly mastering several forms to allow him to quickly overpower Samuel Rosiante without even entering Monkey King mode. In addition, Hui is much more thoughtful, taking innocents into account and utilizing the fact that entering Monkey King mode healed him to offset the side effects of using acupuncture on himself. He has also proven himself to be far more pragmatic, willingly betraying The Six when offered a chance to live his own life, only reneging on this offer after seeing Daewi Han die and the extent of Mira Yoo's pain. Weaknesses: Using Monkey King mode depletes his stamina at an accelerated rate, using the original Yeoui further strains his body and eventually causes it to start breaking down as it was not created wit stand such power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Renewal Taekwondo *'Bo-Bup (Way of Walking):' A technique similar that allows for high-speed movement in any direction, allowing Mori to seemingly teleport and attack from above, below, the side, or even behind with ease. *'3rd Stance: Hwechook:' Delivers a savage kick to the side of an opponent's head before rapidly spinning and striking the other side of the target's head before they can recover to maximize damage. **'Dragon Sign Hwechook:' A variation of the Hwechook that generates a vacuum-like tornado on contact, trapping the opponent and rendering them unconscious from both damage and oxygen deprivation. *'Mori Hui Original: Kicking Imoogi' Hui unleashes a barrage of every Taekwondo technique ins his arsenal to pummel his opponent into submission. *'Mach Punch:' Hui punches the air, blowing his target backward with the air pressure generated, even striking his opponent at a considerable distance. Nabong Chim Needle-Ryu *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle:' An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a person body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage, even causing the afflicted body part to explode if left unchecked. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents based on their vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal:' By hitting a pressure point in the brain Hui is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break the Aegis Shield easily. If this is not enough it can be used multiple times in succession or combined with the Nabong Needle Ryu no Pain for an even greater power boost. However, after the effects wear off the user will feel crippling pain throughout their body, but this can be circumvented somewhat through extreme willpower and training. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain:' By hitting a pressure point in the heart Mori Jin is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but runs the risk of causing death upon completion. *'Acupuncture Artery Block:' As the name suggests this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow in the body by blocking all the arteries. Hallyang Style Pumba *'8th Form: Beggar's Song Dance:' Hui rapidly twirls the Yeoui around him to destroy oncoming projectiles and knock nearby enemies aside. *'17th Form: Ryuck Geun:' After squeezing all of the muscles in his body, Hui unleashes a devastating swinging attack that can cleave straight through Borrowed Power with ease. *'19th Form: Dog Seller:' Spinning Yeoui with his left hand, Hui thrusts it forward as he stops it with his right hand, slamming his target with both the force of Yeoui's extension and the resulting whirlwind of air. Monkey King Mode: Transforms into his godly Monkey King form, drastically increasing his physical stats and granting him full access to his magical powers. Key: Pre-Training | Post Training | Post-Power Absorption | With the Original Yeoui Note: Mori with Yeoui could only stay at full power for an extremely short period of time, only managing to make a couple of swings before his arms and legs gave way. By the time the Gods descended upon the Earth, Mori was already left in a weakened and dying state. As such, the other Gods of Ragnarok do not scale to him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Stone Walls Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Internet Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Staff Users Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Clones Category:Magic Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Gods Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Blood Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4